monstergalaxyexilefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Quests
First Contact Task: Defeat Southpaw, Golerph, and Soulcleaver at Blustery Fields. Rewards: Starseed x2 First Contact (1).jpg First Contact (2).jpg First Contact (3).jpg First Contact (4).jpg First Contact (5).jpg First Contact (6).jpg First Contact (7).jpg First Contact (8).jpg Master Home Island Task: Earn all 30 stars on Home Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Master Home Island (1).jpg Master Home Island (2).jpg Master Home Island (3).jpg Master Home Island (4).jpg Master Home Island (5).jpg Morris Again Task: Defeat Morris' team of Mogas (Winja, Heartbreaker, and Meano) at Dang Ol' Bridge. Rewards: Starseed x2 Morris Again (1).jpg Morris Again (2).jpg Morris Again (3).jpg Morris Again (4).jpg Old Enemies Description Task: Defeat King Otho's team of Mogas (Seidh and Basilisk) at Quaintown. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Otho: Why hello! If it isn't my old enemy...you. I forget your name. Bayge? Camberon? I can't quite recall. I suppose I've just been spending so much time not worrying about you that I've forgotten! Ha ha ha! Would you like to see some of the Moga team I've built up in your absence? I believe they will be more than a match for your puny squadron. Assuming you even HAVE Mogas! You: I tamed plenty in that weird place I just was. Otho: Very good! Then this won't be as laughably easy as I expected! Join me in the ancient dance of Moga combat at Quaintown. task Otho: OK, that was fun. Rest your little team up, tamer--I've got plenty more where that came from. Return of the Gatekeeper Task: Defeat the Gatekeeper's team of Mogas (Reaper, Sandburrow, and Juggernaut) at Elda Home. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Return of the Gatekeeper (1).jpg Return of the Gatekeeper (2).jpg Return of the Gatekeeper (3).jpg Return of the Gatekeeper (4).jpg Return of the Gatekeeper (5).jpg Return of the Gatekeeper (6).jpg Farmer's Revenge Task: Defeat Hal's team of Mogas (Bladewing, Golden Rainburn, and Pox) at Middlefort. Rewards: Starseed x2 Farmer's Revenge (1).jpg Farmer's Revenge (2).jpg Farmer's Revenge (3).jpg Farmer's Revenge (4).jpg Farmer's Revenge (5).jpg Farmer's Revenge (6).jpg Farmer's Revenge (7).jpg Farmer's Revenge (8).jpg Stump Buster Task: Defeat Otho's team of Mogas (Heartache, Saphirz, and Marionkitte) at Stump. Rewards: Starseed x2 Stump Buster (1).jpg Stump Buster (2).jpg Stump Buster (3).jpg Stump Buster (4).jpg Stump Buster (5).jpg Stump Buster (6).jpg Smoke Out Task: Defeat Leo, Gremlin, and Seraph at Smokestash. Rewards: Starseed x2 Smoke Out (1).jpg Smoke Out (2).jpg Smoke Out (3).jpg Smoke Out (4).jpg Smoke Out (5).jpg Smoke Out (6).jpg All the Marbles Task: Defeat King Otho's team of Mogas (Seraph, Reaper, and Sandburrow) at Home Again. Rewards: Starseed x2 All the Marbles (1).jpg All the Marbles (2).jpg All the Marbles (3).jpg All the Marbles (4).jpg All the Marbles (5).jpg All the Marbles (6).jpg All the Marbles (7).jpg All the Marbles (8).jpg All the Marbles (9).jpg All the Marbles (10).jpg All the Marbles (11).jpg All the Marbles (12).jpg All the Marbles (13).jpg Capture Sandburrow Task: Capture Sandburrow at Middlefort. Rewards: Starseed x2 Capture Sandburrow (1).jpg Capture Sandburrow (2).jpg Capture Sandburrow (3).jpg Category:Quests Category:Home